Please save me from falling
by NicaIda
Summary: who said falling out a window is a bad thing! At lest not for Hermione and her unexpected saviour Wink wink please R&R DracoHermione oneshot


Please save me from falling

**By NicaIda**

A/N: from both Hermiones and Dracos point of view.

Please R&R thanks!

You would never think that falling out a window could bring two people together. Two people so different that the only thing they had in common, was their common room and bathroom. And of cause the fact that they were both human, or at lest according to nature.

Hermione and Draco was now on there 7th year and had become headboy and –girl. This was what Hermione hat been dreaming of since day one. But the unknown fact that Draco Malfoy, the guy who only had good grads because of his father, had become headboy, just ruined everything she ever thought it would be like.

He's always so bloody arrogant, never thinking of anybody but him self and his stupid reputation.

Every time she was in the common room studying, he would come down and sit across from her and then start to make all kind of noises with everything he could lay his hands on, his hands, his feet, books, the table and chairs and sometimes he would even 'do' her.

Then she would yell at him. Something like: Would you just cut that out! I am trying to do my homework here and if you had just a little more than 5 brain cells, you would be doing the same thing. Now if you won't shout up it's your fault if I fail this class!

And then he'd say something like: I know! And if you had a little more that 6 brain cells you would know that, that's exactly why I am doing it!

Then they would yell a little more until one of them would win.

_Hermione's point of view:_

It was a quiet Friday evening. Draco was out somewhere with his friends and Hermione had taken the opportunity to take a long, hot slumber in the bathtub.

It was now about 10 o'clock and Hermione was now quite beat, but as she was about to get up, she thought to herself: _what are the chances he will be away for the entire night again? Right… I will wait until he gets home.. I mean back… hehe._ And so she laid down once again. But not long after, she heard someone at the door.

She quickly got up and out of the bathtub. She found one towel that she put around her body, and one towel that she dried her hair with. But a noise from outside the window made her stop doing so. She slowly moved to the window, and opened it so she could see what it was. But just as she leaned out the window something, _an owl I think_, flow into the window, making it stand wide open. Hermione was therefore pulled out the window. She let out a scream. _Oww my god! What happened? Oww my god!_ She looked up at her hands. She was only holding on to the window with her left hand.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" she cried to herself as she looked up, feeling raindrops on her face, lots, and lots of them.

_Perfect!_ She thought as she tried to get a hold of the window with her right hand to, but to no use. She really should have worked out a little more!

A forceful wind blew her up against the castle wall and she screamed once more.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!" she cried out loudly.

_Draco's point of view:_

He had been out all night with his friends, not thinking about the time until it was to late, but fortunately it was Snape who caught them, so there was no harm done.

He quickly ran up the stairs and in to his bedroom where he laid down on his bed, having no strength left. He closed his eyes, and feel asleep after 1 second.

He was surrounded bye darkness. Nothing to see.

"Help me! Please somebody! Please save me from falling" someone screamed . That someone was a woman. Clearly in some sort of trouble.

"HALLO?"he yelled. He heard her screaming again. _Where have I heard that voice before? _He thought to him self.

He started running towards the screaming. Suddenly he was on a cliff. He could hear, he was getting closer. He ran out to the drop-of, got on his knees and looked down. The woman he saw was Granger. And she was dangling of the cliff, screaming. Without a doubt he reached out to her. But something or someone was pulling him back and up on his feet. He tried to move down to her again, but couldn't. He turned around to see his whole family standing there. His father looked at him with a mixture between anger and disgust and said:

"Are you really going to save that mudblood? She's only getting what was to come to her and her kind! You don't kneel for a mudblood! Don't you think you have disappointed me enough! Don't cast more shame upon this family!"

"But father, I can't just watch her fall!" Draco exclaimed as he heard Hermione scream and cry for help again.

"Yes you can! And you will! You hear me boy!" he said pointing his wand at Draco.

"NO!" his mother yelled trying to stop her husband, but he just pushed her back and walked over to Draco. He grabbed his neck and forced him to look down at the falling Hermione. She was now screaming and crying even harder. She was only holding on with three fingers.

"DRACO! Please! Save me!" she cried to him as she looked up into his eyes.

Draco looked back at her. Into her eyes. They shined like a star, even at a time like this! It was like he could look right into her soul! She was begging him right from her heart. She let out another scream as she now only hold on to the cliff with two fingers.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his father away and reached out to her, but it was too late. She let go. He watched her fall. She screamed as she fell in to nothing. And he was once again surrounded bye darkness. Feeling lost and incomplete. Not knowing what to do.

A scream made Draco sit up in his bed. He was sweating all over his body. He got up from his bed and went over to his dresser. He loosened his tie and took it and his shirt of.

"help me! Someone! Pease!" he heard someone cry. _I'm not still dreaming, am I?_ he thought to himself. Someone screamed. _It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom _he thought and walked towards the bathroom door.

_Hermione's point of view:_

"help me! Someone! Please!" She screamed in horror as her fourth finger let go! She was crying as the rain hit her face. She heard the door open and she yelled:

"Down here! Please come save me! I beg you!"

To her surprise it was Draco who found her.

"Draco, please… help me!" she looked into his eyes, and saw something unusual…

_Draco's point of view:_

He opened the door and looked around and found that the window was open.

"Down here! Please come save me! I beg you!" his eyes widened in horror, _It's Granger! It can't be anyone ells!_ He quickly ran over to the window. And yes. There she hung. He looked down at her as he reached for her, but something inside him, made him step away from the window. He kept thinking about what his father had said in the dream:

"_Are you really going to save that mudblood? She's only getting what was to come to her and her kind! You don't kneel for a mudblood! Don't you think you have disappointed me enough! Don't cast more shame upon this family!"_

That hold him back, as it had done in his dream.

"DRACO! Please! Save me from falling!" she cried.

_Hermione's point of view:_

"DRACO! Please! Save me from falling!" she cried.

Her third finger let go and she let out a small cry.

_This is it…_ she thought to her self, _there is no point in dragging it out._

And with that she let go. But just then someone took a hold of her hand. She looked up and saw Draco leaned out the window. She looked into his eyes, they were filled with… well anything but anger and disgust. They were filled with strength and courage which made her feel stronger. So she took a hold of his hand with her right, as he pulled her up an in the window. But as they got in, they lost their balance and fell to the floor. Him on top of her, knocking the air out of her.

She looked up at him and felt her eyes watering once again.

_Draco's point of view:_

He looked down at her as she began to cry. He helped her up to a sitting position.

"Oww Draco, I was so afraid…I felt as if darkness had consumed me, but then suddenly I heard your voice in the dark… but what made you turn back?" she asked crying.

"I just couldn't stand hearing you scream… I just wouldn't be able to live with my self if just had let you fall…" she cried even more.

"…most of all… I can't stand to hear you cry.." he said pulling her in to a hug. She laid her hands on his shoulders, and leaned over to cry on him.

He pulled her in closer to comfort her…he closed his eyes…

"This feels great…" he said.

"…" she looked at him "what?"

"I mean it! This feels really good!... is it 100 cotton?"

She laughed "yeah, it is… heh" she answered.

"Yeah, I thought I'd be able to make you laugh"

"Yeah… sure" she said and looking in to his eyes once again. _They are just so beautiful! Wait! What? Malfoy? Having beautiful eyes? It must be because of the fall I am think like a crazy person... _

_Draco's point of view:_

Her eyes really did shine like stars. Even at a time like this. _Of cause that are shining! She is being hugged by me… just the thought of that freaks me out. Not the part about hugging her, but the part were I didn't feel disgust by her! Weird…_

He suddenly realised that she was sitting on his lap. She was holding on to his neck and he had his arms around her. Draco was about to let go of her when she all of a sudden, she leans in and kisses his. This took him aback. He was always the one who kissed girls, but ,almost, never the one who got kissed by them. It made him feel out of control, but not here. She opened her mouth a bit to **let** him take control. As if she knew him.

Soon their tongue's were battling for domination. They got up on their feet…. Well Draco was on his feet. Hermione hat wrapped her legs around him, so she was sitting on his hips. Just on his cock(A/N: a lack of better term). He put her up on the table, but she was still holding on to him.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

"Listen, thank you for saving my life. I promise, I will never fall out a window again!"

"Oww, I wouldn't mind…" he said as he kisses her again and she quickly took the opportunity to drop the towel and loosen his pants.

**A/N:** Sooo, what did you think? It is 1 o'clock in the morning and I just finished it. I just really hope you like it… cuz… well, heheh, I sure do!;) but please leave a review… it would really make my day…

Hugs from NicaIda


End file.
